Styling Guide
This Styling Guide was created to ensure that all pages on this wiki belonging to a certain category are consistent, regardless of any edits that occur on said pages. It should be noted that pages on this site should be relevant to Black Veil Brides as much as possible. Other bands can and should have pages if Black Veil Brides members are in them, such as Andy Black and Aelonia. Last revised on: December 27, 2018 Albums Title The title of the page should have the full name of the album and, in order to avoid confusion with title tracks, have (album) next to the name in order to distinguish between an album and a song of the same name. A notable exception is the page Wretched And Divine: The Story Of The Wild Ones, as the name of the title track is not the same as the full name of the album. First Paragraph The first paragraph of the page, before the table of contents, should describe the album and provide important details regarding its release. The first time the album is mentioned, its name should be in bold (e.g. Vale). Things that should be mentioned in this paragraph include the band (Black Veil Brides, Aelonia, etc.), label and release date, and any other details that describe the album and its sound which make it different from previous albums. Album Art The album art should be on the right of the first paragraph. It should be noted that this will usually only happen if the image is placed above the first paragraph when editing; the picture should be set to be wrapped to the right. Release and Promotion Following the table of contents, the first heading should be Release and Promotion. Relevant details to include under this heading include anything that the band has said regarding the album's production, as well as anything that they have done to draw attention to the album, such as statements and social media posts. Reception The second heading should be Reception. Right after this heading is made, two subheadings should be created: Commercial Reception and Critical Reception. The former should detail album sales and how well it did on the charts. The latter should include reviews by websites such as Alternative Press, Loudwire, and more. Album Artwork The third heading should be Album Artwork, which is relatively short and should describe how the artwork looks and who it was created by. Track Listing The fourth heading should be Track Listing, which should be a list of songs on the album. One should use the Numbered list feature when editing, and there song names should be hyperlinked to their corresponding pages. Ensure that correct spelling is used when hyperlinking, and take note of capital letters, as some songs have uppercase characters on services such as Spotify but not on this website. Personnel The fifth heading should be Personnel, which should include the names of the band members who played on the album, as well as anyone else involved in the production or who was featured in the album's songs. References As is custom, the final heading should be References, which should make use of the References list, found under the Insert menu when editing. References on the actual page should be placed next to the punctuation marking the end of a sentence, using the Reference feature, found under the Insert menu when editing. Categories It is helpful to add the page to the relevant categories when one is done editing, which can be done on the bottom of the page by clicking Add Category.